Survive
by Demonic Wolf Spirit
Summary: When they awake on an unknown Island, Soren and Victoria know they must work together to live. But the tribe near the Western Inlet doesn't like the idea of the pair living and hunting close to their southern border near Cragg's Island. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

(Ark belongs to Studio Wildcard, not me.

A/N: Here's my first chapter of Survive, if you see and grammar or punctuation mistakes, feel free to let me know, as well as critiques, can always use them.)

Soren woke up with one of the worst headaches he could remember.

"Ah hell, must've drank beer before liquor again.." He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and brushed sand off his arms and out of his long red-brown hair... Wait? Sand?... Sobriety hit him like a freight train as his blue-gray eyes shot open to reveal an open beach, rocks of every size scattered about, some with a green tint, others not. The beach was strewn with ferns and palm trees, casting a moderate amount of shade on the shore before becoming thick jungle, teeming with the sounds of life. He looked around for other signs of life as a cool breeze wafted across him, cooling his exposed copper skin.

"Shite, naked again? At least there's no one around this time..." His out loud thought trailed off as his eyes alighted on a female form lying a few dozen yards away from him, also as indecent as he was. She had dark hair, and a fair complexion, she also wasn't overly tall or short, about five foot five, unlike Soren's six foot two. He shook his head at her exposure. "Well, that's no good." He grabbed one of the large fronds from a knocked down tree and looked it over wanting to ensure there were no insects or snakes on it before lying it across the unconscious women's body. He then scrounged around for some food, finding a small chicken-esque bird picking at a few red berries.

'Can't be too bad if that bird's eating them I guess.' He thought as he picked them. He then noticed the metal diamond in his arm. The feeling of panic washed over him but he fought it down. 'Can't do anything about a damn hunk of steel in my arm, I need to get ahold of myself and get this under control...' He thought as he turned his attention to the bird and berries. He approached them and figured that since the bird showed no fear of him, would make a better meal than the berries. It's obliviousness caused him to chuckle as he grabbed it by the neck. It squawked and thrashed but a quick snap of his arm and it's neck was broken. Holding the bird by it's neck, he turned his attention to it's snack. He picked a few and a quick taste found them to be pleasant, so he ate a few more, finding that the same bushes yielded fibers that could be weaved into clothes. So he made two pairs of pants and a shirt for the woman. He chose not to bother with one for himself as he preferred being shirtless anyway.

"There we are." He folded the extra pairs and laid them beside the woman and set about looking at the water. "It can't be fresh can it?" He wondered aloud, not smelling any salt water in the air. He shrugged. "Only one way to find out..." He waded in and cupped his hands together, drinking deeply of the surprisingly fresh water. "Better than I thought..." He sighed and turned back to the bird.A few sharp stones and a campfire later, he had the bird cooked, and spinning on a spit, a leaf full of berries beside it, noticing that the black and white berries were untouched, he had left them alone.

He had laid aside a few stones and stick to make a crude hatchet and a spear, figuring that the little chicken-bird wasn't the only inhabitant, as well as the toothed seagulls he had seen. He looked over at one, the bird had swooped down when he was cleaning the other, and Soren had offered it pieces of intestine and other innards, which it readily ate. Now it would perch on his shoulder and let him pet it, as well as bring him small bits of fish as he worked on his tools.

He looked up from his tool making to see that the woman was stirring, which was good as he had chased a few of the seagulls and some little bipedal lizards he recognized as compys away from her, earning him more than a few bites. The seagull had enjoyed the few he had killed and Soren had made two pairs of hide moccasins and glove from their skins. She sat up and looked around, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Easy there, you're safe." Soren said, his back turned to her out of decency. "There are clothes beside you and a fire over here when you get dressed." She looked at him, unsure and hesitant.

"How do I know you're not the one who did this?" She asked, earning him a chuckle.

"I put the leaf over you, made you clothes and cooked food, yeah I did this." A trace of sarcasm in his voice. "Now if you'd rather be naked and starving, me and Catcher here can eat it all." He gestured to the seagull who was eyeing the set aside food with a hungry look. The woman shook her head as her stomach growled.

"That won't be necessary, I'll eat. Thank you..?" She asked as she brushed herself down and put the clothes on. Soren grunted as he picked a wing clean.

"Soren, I woke up a few hours before you. I figured out how to make clothes from the fibrous plants here, killed a very idiotic bird and made friends with Catcher." He spoke, looking at her again now that she was dressed. She nodded.

"I'm Victoria, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So, now that we know each other, here." He passed her, her food and she began eating voraciously. Soren nodded approvingly. "If your thirsty, the water is clean and fresh." He nodded in the direction of the waves, to which she could only murmur as she ate. He looked towards the setting sun.

"Night approaches, we need to hurry if we're going to have a shelter built by nightfall, which I doubt we'd want to get stuck in." To which a distant roar punctuated his sentence. Victoria looked up quickly.

"What was that?" She asked, letting her nerves show while Soren only shrugged, showing he knew about as much as she did. He shook his head and got up, grabbing his hatchet and walking towards the treeline. He scoured the area for large intact leaves and firm, straight sticks around seven feet in length.

"Gonna make a tent tonight, and tommorrow, we'll find out what the hell is going on around here." He said, carrying as much back as he could. She nodded in agreement.

"That works with me." Victoria finished eating and by the time it was dark, they had a tent big enough so they could both sleep in, and enough wood to keep the fire going. They sat around it and talked for a while before he began yawning. "I'll take the first watch if you'd like?" She asked but Soren shook his head.

"I'll do it, and wake you in around three hours. We'll leave after daybreak." Victoria didn't argue and went inside the tent. Lying down on the palm fronds and bundle of leaves that served as a pillow, she drifted back into unconsciousness to the sounds of the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Western Tribe.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Heavy footsteps echoed through the jungle. The owner, a large theropod who was racing through the brush, a black underbelly with matching plates along its head, back and hips contrasting against a white body. Two more following it on either side, a red one with a silver underbelly and black plates and one that was solid white. All three were saddled in masterfully crafted saddles which were dyed to match the dinosaur who wore it. Astride them in blue and green colored metal armor were their riders, colored to show their rank as an Allo patrol. The leader stopped and raised her hand, signaling to the others.

"What is it Boss? Raiders?" The rider of the red Allosaur asked, looking around quickly. His leader shook her masked head.

"No, just traders I believe." Sure enough, a pair of brown Triceratops pulling wagons emerged from the trail, followed by a pair of Phomia, one tan with white spots and the other a solid gray, they were loaded with bags along their backs. Behind them were two large Dire Bears, one white and the other a chocolate brown. The wagon driver raised his hand in greeting, seeing the large saurians.

"Alice! Barry! Charles! Good to see you three, we are headed towards the village as it is, how are you?" The man smiled through a grizzled beard as his bright green eyes shone through his hair. The leader of the group raised her hand.

"Robert, we are doing well my friend, how are you? I take your trading went well?" She lifted her face mask and smiled. "Oreo here thought he smelt you." She patted her dino's neck affectionately as he leaned down and pressed his black muzzle to the old man's shoulder, receiving a rub. "He knows when you come back from the west, he gets those famous candied dodos of yours. Come, we'll escort you to the village." With a click of her tongue, Alice had her trio walking next to the caravan, exchanging pleasantries with some of the caravaneers that they knew. Robert looked at her, noticing three large slashes down her mount's left side.

"Nasty scar, what happened?" He asked, giving a soft whistle to Oreo and tossing up a dodo covered in hardened syrup, which the Allosaur promptly snapped up. Alice chuckled.

"Don't give him too much, he's already heavier than most Allos his age. And yeah, a pack of bandits came down from the North, hit our outpost. I didn't see the Therizino 'till it got him, thought he wasn't going to pull through for a while there but he's been fine since." Robert nodded along as he looked at the other Allos.

"And Snow and Wayde? They're not fighting like they used to I see." Alice shook her head.

"Not since Oreo here settled the Alpha dispute. Now they deal." Soon the sounds of civilization could be heard, with the sounds of the ocean. They stepped through the forest into a beach and looked at the clusters of wooden and stone houses, with thatch and wooden roofs. All was quiet, unlike usual.

Suddenly, Alice stopped Oreo, holding her hand up. "Keep the caravan here. Barry, you stay here Charles, with me." Her squad following her orders as they approached the village. Getting to the buildings they dismounted and drew their metal rifles, looking around.

The buildings were damaged, walls broken down and bodies lying everywhere, the blood in the sand dried amid the thrashed ground. Charles took in a sharp breath.

"Who did this? Everyone knows that the guards don't live in the village…" His body was trembling with suppressed rage. Alice turned as a noise attracted her attention, her rifle brought to bear, Charles responded with as much speed. It was a wounded soldier, his armor dyed white and brown, the colors of the guards of the village. His lower half crushed by a dead Trike.

"it was the Raiders, waited until the patrols were out, hit us with everything… Didn't stand a goddamn chance…" His grasped, blood caked his chapped lips. All three knew he was going to die, so neither Alice or Charles tried to soothe him. But Alice did kneel beside him.

"We'll stop them, rest easy now…" She lifted a clay bowl with a green liquid to his mouth, he drank the narcotic quickly, breathing slower now as his body systems eased.

Gathering as much as their mounts could carry, they hurried back to the group. Explaining what had happened, they chose to head south, where some flyers had noticed a small settlement beginning, New arrivals by the look of them, a pale woman and a man who always went shirtless. They had seemed approachable as a scout had talked to them before. He advised that they were no threat.

"Maybe we could seek shelter with them? Or at the least a bit of assistance in getting set up somewhere else." Barry suggested, angling his white mount towards the head of the line. An Equus snorted and shook it's head as the large theropod growled softly.

"It's the best shot we have, our friends were butchered, the other patrols are too far away, most outposts haven't been used in a while. Especially after that last hit, we were still recovering from it." She explained to Robert, answering his questioning why they were considering asking a random pair of survivors for help. "Besides, we can offer them access to tech they don't have."

Soren had just finished planting seeds for the latest harvest when he head stomping outside the small wooden fence he and Rebecca had built around their small homestead. He grabbed the bow off his back and nocked an arrow, turning to face the sounds. He didn't expect what he saw, a group of people riding large carnivores, Allosaurs if he had to guess. The leader waved a hand, lifting her helmet.

"We mean you no harm. You can lower your weapon, we want to talk."


End file.
